A Day To Remember
by BadgeNr41319
Summary: This is how I would imagine the Caskett wedding to be, but with a twist of course. *My first story*
1. Chapter 1

"_This is the day. This is the day I become Mrs Richard Castle."_

_"Ever since I saw him that day at the precinct, talking to Captain Montgomery, I knew he was special, but I never thought he would change my life like this. He has stood by my side so many times I've lost count, and I know he will never stop. Sure, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but that's what I love about him. He keeps me grounded, he loves me and he will always be there to catch me when I fall."_

_"Although he is an amazing loving and caring man, he will always be a nine-year-old boy on a sugar high who loves to play and has a lot of energy, heck, sometimes even too much energy, but I love him for that. I'm always so caught up in work so it's nice to have someone who will always make me laugh and forget about all the worlds injustices for a while. And now with this new chapter of our lives ahead of us, I know he's just going to be even more amazing and… " _

Kate was disrupted from her thoughts when Alexis came knocking on the bedroom door.

"Sorry to wake you up."

"Oh don't be silly Alexis, I was just thinking of some stuff, what's up?"

"It's 11 o'clock, you should probably shower now because the hair and makeup people will be here in about half an hour."

Kate has almost forgot that Rick had talked her into having people do her hair and makeup for her, she thought she could do it by herself but he insisted that she was going to get pampered for the special day.

"Oh right, thanks Alexis for reminding me, you know my mind has been focused on other stuff lately." She carefully rubbed her right hand on her stomach, she was already 19 weeks pregnant but she hadn't started showing until recently, but Castle seemed to not have noticed.

"Yeah I know, so are you going to tell him today?" Alexis was the first person that found out about the pregnancy after finding the test in the trash, and she was so excited to have a baby sibling.

"Yes I am, I'm sorry you've had to keep it a secret for so long but I think today is the perfect day to do it, you know?"

Alexis giggled. "You know my dad don't you? You know he's going to tell all the guests as soon as he finds out."

"Oh god you're right," Kate exclaimed. Kate and Alexis chuckled because they both knew it was true.

Moments later a man and a dozen other people stormed into the loft, with hair spray and makeup brushes at the ready. "Míchel is in the building! Kate darling, where are you hiding?" The entire styling posse made a grand entrance into the bedroom. "Oh honey, you look even more fabulous than Ricky told me. I would turn straight for you girlfriend!"

Alexis and Kate laughed in unison and introduced each other to Míchel and the crew but they were silenced by Míchel's waving hand. "We have a lot to do before we need to leave for the church so we need to start right away!" Míchel clapped his hands and two people ran up to him, he whispered something in their ears and they grabbed Kate and Alexis dragging them into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I got great response on my first chapter, and story, and it made me really excited to keep writing, so I have a new chapter already! :) As I said before, it's my first tory so please bare with me. A new chapter will be up in a few days, until then, please enjoy:)**

**Please R&R, it's very much appreciated;)**

**xo Beca**

* * *

After three long hours of makeup and hair fixing, Alexis and Kate were done, and as they turned around to look at each other the styling crew started clapping and wooing.

"Míchel has done it once again!"

The crew, as well as Kate and Alexis laughed, and Míchel and his employees started packing up their things. Alexis turned to Kate and told her that she has never seen her look so beautiful as she does now.

"I don't know if it's the so called pregnancy glow, but you are radiating beauty."

Kate's eyes were watering but just as a tear was falling down her cheek Míchel screeched.

"No crying! You're going to ruin your makeup. You can save crying for later, now, just be happy and enjoy yourself, you're soon going to see the man you're marrying and you can't look like a raccoon!"

Kate grinned and replied, "It's okay Míchel, I'm just testing if this mascara really is waterproof" she said and winked at Míchel.

He smiled at her and said that they were going to go now and leave them alone. As they left Kate turned to Alexis.

"Alexis, you are so sweet and you should know that I am so lucky to have met you and your dad, because you have made me more happy than I ever could have been."

"Aw stop Kate, you're going to make me look like a raccoon too" she said laughing, "oh god look at the time, we should get you into your dress and go to the wedding so we won't be late. I think that Grams will meet us outside the venue."

"Yeah I guess it's bad luck if the bride and best man doesn't show up because their stuck in traffic."

30 minutes later they arrived at the wedding. It was being held at the American wing at the Metropolitan, but Kate had no idea how it was decorated because Castle was the one who wanted to be in charge of the decorating.

Alexis excused herself to go check up on Rick, and since she was his best man this was the last time they would see each other before the ceremony would start. Kate thanked Alexis for everything and hugged her before she told her to go and keep an eye out for the child in the tuxedo waitng at the altar. Alexis ran off laughing and Kate was waiting outside the doors for her dad to show up.

But before she knew it she heard Martha's voice.

"Kate, darling you look gorgeous! And that dress... Wow. Who made it?"

"Vera Wang, Rick booked me and Alexis an appointment two months ago, and she made it specially for me" she said and looked down at her dress. It really was beautiful.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much, but when you get offered a role in a new TV show, you just simply can't pass up on it."

"I know, what an amazing opportunity for you! But Alexis has been a great help, you can really see where she got her sense of style from" she said and winked.

"Oh Kate, you are too nice. Oh look at the time, I have to go get ready, I'll see you soon."

"See you!"

Rick and Kate hadn't been able to find a priest in the entire tri-state area to get them married because everyone was fully booked, but Martha had gotten ordained and said that it was a little pre-wedding gift.

A few moments later she felt a hand on her shoulder and from the warmth of his hand she knew it was him. He turned her around and observed her from head to toe before a tear ran down his cheek.

"Kate, you are so beautiful and you look so much like your mother when we got married. You can't even imagine how proud she would be of you, and I know she is watching over you, and has been ever since… ehem… that day."

"Dad, I know, it's okay. I love you so much and I am so happy that you are here today, it means the world to me."

"I know honey, but since your mother can't be here tonight I thought I'd bring her to you."

He reached in his pocket, took out a picture of her mother, and attached it onto his chest instead of a boutonniere. Kate's face lit up and she couldn't find any words so she just smiled at him, and he replied by hugging her.

The door behind them opened up, and in walks Lanie, Esposito and Ryan. Lanie was her maid of honor and Javier and Kevin were her bridesmaids. It had taken her a while to talk them into do it, but after many hours of pursuing they gave in, but only on the condition that they wouldn't have to wear dresses nor be flower girls, but Kate said she would just be happy if they walked down the aisle in front of her which they happily agreed to.

"Yo Beckett, you ready?" Esposito tapped his finger on his clock, signalling that the ceremony was about to start.

Everyone got into position, Lanie was at the front in her beautiful lilac dress, followed by Ryan and Esposito, and finally Kate with her father to her left, holding her hand.

As she the music started playing, the doors opened and an incredible light shone into the room where she was standing, revealing the most beautifully decorated room she had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay since it's the weekend I haven't been posting because I've been spending time with my boyfriend and my friends, but i have been working on this new chapter for quite a while, it's not my best, which I keep saying because it's true, but please review/PM me if there's anything I could improve:) Oh, and this is the episode where it gets all twisty, but next episode will be more centered around Alexis, Martha, Lanie, Espo and Ryan, so just wait for that ;)xo-Beca**

* * *

The room, which had a gorgeous glass ceiling, was lit by hundreds of candles and there were roses petals covering the floor, and the aisle chairs were decorated with a dozen roses on each row. It was exactly like when he proposed to her, as she remembered that happy day, she smiled and remembered every single word he had said to her.

_"Kate, i know we are different, on many levels, but we compliment each other. You bring out the best in me, and I would like to think I do the same to you. Ever since that first day I saw you at the precinct I knew I had to have you. You were so gorgeous and when you smiled the first time, wow, I have never seen anything so beautiful. And the way you are with Alexis makes me so happy because I know you will be an amazing mother some day to our children. God I don't ever want to leave your side, and with this question I'm about to ask you, I hope I never have to."_

Then he had gotten down on one knee and opened a box with the most gogeous ring she had ever seen. It was a beautiful silver band encrusted with diamonds, inside the band the word "always" was engraved, and in the middle of the band there was a beautiful gold topaz that Castle had carefully selected because it complemented her hazel eyes.

"Oh my god Castle!" She had the biggest smile across her face.

"Of course I'll marry you! It's you and me forever."

Castle let out a sigh of relief and as got up and put the ring on her left ring finger he looked her in her eyes and said "always". _It was their word and it always would be._

As her and her dad made their way up the aisle the music started playing. Rick didn't want a traditional wedding song since so he chose the instrumental version "Your Song" by Elton John to be playing down the aisle because he wanted it to be the song that they would always remember.

As Kate walked down the aisle with her father arm in arm, you could see Kate's dress, it was a beautiful white a-line strapless dress with an off-white beaded sash, which had gotten a little tight as her pregnancy progressed. The skirt was tulle material and it reached all the way to the floor. The veil that covered her beautifully curled hair reached half way to her legs, and the tiny tiara that held the veil on her head finished the whole look.

She and her dad had made it to the altar and as he gave her away he kissed her on cheek he said "I love you, Katherine Beckett" which made her eyes teary, but as she let go of her dads firm hug, she took Castle's hand and saw the smile on her face the tears dried up. She turned around and gave her beautiful lavender bouqet to Lanie, and then corrected her dress and veil so she stood facing Martha. Martha smiled at the couple and a tear was forming in her eye, but she quiclky wiped it away when she realised she needed to start the nuptials. She took the role of getting ordained seriously. She wanted it to be real and genuine so she had prepared herself, going to acting classes and church to make herself be as priest-like as she could for the big day.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together, here in the sight of God, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted by God in paradise, and into which holy estate these two people present come now to be joined."

Both Kate and Rick were surprised as to how realistic as a priest she seemed to be, and they both smiled at Martha.

"At this time, I'll ask you Richard, and you, Katherine, to face each other and take each other's hands. Richard Castle, will you take Katherine Beckett to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship, and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and in bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Rick looked at his soon-to-be wife.

"Always."

Martha repeated the same speech to Kate and she felt the tears burning through her eyes. She had never been so sure of anything and she knew he would continue to make her the happiest person in the world.

"Always"

When she said that word, the tears streamed down her face, but Castle was there to wipe them away. He kissed her gently on the lips but was quickly interrupted by Martha.

"Key kiddo, I know you want to kiss her but you'll just have to wait a little longer."

The crowd chuckled, and Martha rolled her eyes, smiling at Rick.

The couple had decided they wanted to say their vowes at the dinner, so the ceremony was coming to and end.

"The rings please."

Kate turned to Lanie and was handed the ring on a little lavender ring pillow. Castle did the same, turning to Alexis and she whispered into his ear and saying that she loves him. The rings were matching silver bands with half of a heart on each ring, so when put together it makes a full heart. As they were picking out the rings they decided they wanted those specific rings for the reason that they would always carry each other's hearts no matter where they go.

Castle begun by sliding the ring onto her left ring finger, he was shaking so much that he almost couldn't get the ring on her finger, but she put her right hand over his, calming him down. Then she continued by putting the ring on his left finger, but she could barely see his finger from the tears in her eyes.

"Can I kiss her now?"

"I guess I shouldn't keep you two on your feet anymore. You may kiss your bride."

As Rick leaned in to kiss her the crowd stood up, applauding the two and Esposito whistled. For Kate and Rick it seemed like the time stood still, they couldn't hear anything going on in the background, all they heard was each other's heartbeats. When the cheering was dying down, their lips parted and they slowly walked out, smiling at their friends and loved ones.

They went into the room next to the American wing to sign the marriage papers, as the others went out to the Met stairs waiting for the couple.

As they came out from the grand entrance, hand in hand, the guests threw confetti at them, and yelled "kiss, kiss, kiss!" They did, and then proceeded to take pictures with everyone. Their friends and family wouldn't forget this day for a long time.

After half an hour of picture-taking the couple exited the crowd and got into a black 1938 Phantom III, which was decorated with white streamers and lavender flowers. They waved goodbye to everyone from the back window and once they were out of sight Kate thought it was time to tell Castle.

"Look Castle, I know we just got married and I don't want you do go all crazy on me but…"

"Oh my god, do you want a divorce already? What did I do?"

Kate knew he was playing her because he had his typical childish grin across his face so she slapped him lightly on his knee.

"No but seriously Rick… It's really important."

Castle's face went to smiling to almost pale white. He was so scared that something had happened to her. Kate saw that he was startled so she calmed him down with a kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay, it's nothing serious, it's just… I'm pregnant."

Castle looked at her from top to bottom, a smile formed on his face. "Kate, that's amazing news! I didn't think get any happier today but I guess I was wrong! This is wonderful news. You, my bride, are going to be an amazing mother."

"And you don't think it's too soon?"

"Kate, we have known each other for 5 years, and we have been engaged for one year, I don't think it could be any sooner. It was inevitable." He saw that her face was lighting up. " How far along are you?"

"19, almost 20 weeks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just wanted to tell you on this special day, but Alexis found out earlier because found my test in the trash."

"Okay, well I can't wait to tell mother that she's going to be a grandmother for the second time. Although I'm not sure that she'll feel any younger than she already does by having a second grandchild."

Kate laughed and gave out a little snort. She looked at him and she felt joy. She was going to have a child with the man she loves, and they are going to have an amazing life with Alexis and Martha.

Castle took Kate's hand. "Maybe we should just wait a little while before we tell everyone though... I want to tell Mother tonight but maybe we could just wait a little longer to tell the others because I just want us to get settled with our marriage and enjoy out honeymoon without any interruptions from everyone."

"Of course Rick, whenever you're ready to tell everyone, we'll tell them. I love you."

"I love you too, my wife, I love you."

Just as Rick leaned in to kiss Kate, a car came in lightning speed towards the Phantom and before either one of them could react the car crashed into them and the newlyweds were thrown out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I got excited to write another chapter because of the nice reviews I got, it's not very long, but the next chapter will be a bit longer. **

**Again, please review or PM me with what I can improve, and if you like it, it keeps me motivated to write more:)**

**xo- Beca**

* * *

All the wedding guests arrived at the wedding reception, which was being held in the dining hall of the Four Seasons hotel, and were greeted by waiters in white tuxedos. They were served champagne and hors d'oeuvres while they were mingling with each other.

The newlyweds were scheduled to arrive thirty minutes after the guests arrived, and after forty-five minutes Martha asked Lanie if she had heard from Kate or Rick.

" No sorry martha, I don't know, but if I know Kate and Rick they've probably stopped on the way for some… eh… you know."

"Wha… Oh! Yes darling you're probably right, but I should probably call Rick to see if they can hurry up, there are a few guests here who are, well… a little older, and who knows when they'll be knocked out."

Lanie burst out in laughter and left Martha alone so she could call him in privacy.

Martha dialled Rick's number, but it went straight to voice mail so she tried calling Kate instead. No answer there either.

_Oh well, Lanie is probably right, those two are surprisingly fast with their relationship… But I guess that's what happens when you've been taking it slow for four years…_

Martha walked towards Lanie, Javier, Alexis, Kevin, Jenny and Jim who were standing by the bar.

"No answer?" asked Lanie.

"Nope, but it's probably like you said" she said smiling, and everyone giggled, it seemed like Lanie had filled them in with their conversation from before.

After another forty-five minutes Martha became nervous.

_It doesn't take this long to consummate, does it? Over an hour… Hmm I'll ask Alexis if she's heard anything from them._

Alexis was sitting at a small table with a few of her friends.

"Hey Alexis darling, have you heard from your father or Kate?"

"No, why?"

"Well, they're a bit late and I'm worried that they might be stuck in traffic, or that something happened on the way over here."

"Well, the bus that was driving us and the other guests didn't take the same route, so maybe you're right, they probably just got stuck in traffic, but we should probably check with the others."

Both of them excused themselves from her friends and made their way over to the bar where the others were standing.

Jim saw their worried faces.

"Still haven't heard from Kate or Rick?" He started to get worried too. What if something happened to them?

"No and we're starting to get really worried."

"It's probably nothing, maybe they didn't get their hotel room key and are sorting that out. Kate told me and Lanie earlier that she was going to change into another dress for the wedding dinner" said Jenny, trying to calm down Martha and Jim.

"Well, why don't we call the car company and asked where the car is? I'm sure they have trackers on their cars."

Ryan's detective instincts kicked in, and him and Javier went to the corner of the room to make the call.

A few moments later Kevin and Javier came back to the bar, with faces as pale as the dead bodies they worked with everyday.

"What happened?!" Alexis saw their faces and she was almost as pale as they were.

"Their car never arrived…" Ryan started to stutter so Esposito took over.

"They were hit by another car, and… uh… they were taken to Lenox Hill Hospital." Javier, clearly shocked, reached out to Lanie for a hug.

"What?! We need to go now!"

Alexis was worried sick for her dad and Kate and…

Then it hit her.

"Oh my god… The baby!"

_Oh no, why did I let it slip? Kate was so excited to tell Dad and their friends, and now I told them instead. Oh she's going to be so mad at me... Or maybe she wont... What if she told Dad in the car on their way here._

So many thoughts were going through her mind, but she was interrupted.

"What baby?" Martha and Jim exclaimed in unison.

"Oh no, crap, I probably shouldn't say anything, but Kate's nineteen weeks pregnant, and oh god… We need to go right now!"

Alexis and the others rushed to the exit doors, but stopped to tell one of the ushers of the wedding to tell the guests what had happened.

As they entered the emergency room, Jim ran up to the receptionist and asked for Richard and Katherine Castle.

_Wow,_ _it feels weird to call Kate, Kate castle, and not Kate Beckett._

"I'm sorry sir, they're in surgery so you can't see them right now. I can get one of the doctors who treated them to come talk to you. Please take a seat while I call."

While the receptionist made the call, Jim went back to the oher to say that they had to wait for the doctor to come and talk to them.

Alexis was sitting in one of the chairs next to Martha, crying, and Martha hugged her tightly and said it was going to be okay. Jenny and Ryan were sitting opposite to them and they were both worried about their friends. Lanie and Ryan went to sit next to Ryan and Jenny. Jim sat next to Martha and Alexis, his hands were covering his face, and tears were streaming down his face.

Lanie went to sit next to him and she hugged him.

"Sssccchhh, they're going to be fine," she whispered to him, "they're going to be fine."

"Okay look, Esposito talked to the whole group, it's Beckett and Castle we're talking about. They can go through anything and come back even stronger."

But this time it felt different. Neither one of them knew if they were going to be okay. It was like a cloud of worry was surrounding the group.

After a few minutes of silence, a doctor walked towards them and they all stood up.

"Hi, I'm doctor Williams. Please sit down."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I didn't even know I had this chapter on my computer, but it was already finished so I'll upload this today. **

**I have a test on Thursday that I need to study for, so I'll see if I can manage to post a new chapter by then, but I hope that two chapters in a day can make up for that ;)**

**xo- Beca**

* * *

Dr. Williams sat down in front of the group and started talking in a low, calming voice.

Everyone gathered closer around him, holding each others hands.

"Mr Castle and Mrs Beckett are currently in surgery. They arrived in the emergency room about two hours ago, and we have been working on them ever since."

"Mr and Mrs Castle actually. They got married today" Alexis told him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have assumed that when they arrived here. She was wearing a very beautiful wedding dress."

"Oh the dress!" Martha blurted out. "Is it ruined?"

"Grams! I think that's the least of our worries!"

"Well, sorry to tell you..." The doctor looked at Martha.

"Martha."

"I'm sorry to tell you Martha, but the way that they came in, I don't think that you don't want to keep the dress."

"Oh god, what happened to them?" Lanie said worriedly.

"There was a man who had a heart attack while driving, and he crashed into the front of their car on the intersection at East 65th Street and Madison Avenue. They were thrown out of the car and the driver of the Phantom was killed immediately from the impact. Mr Castle…"

"Please, call them Rick and Kate" Jim and Martha interrupted him.

"Okay… Rick broke a few bones in his right leg, and he fractured his lower spine, so the surgeons are working on stabilizing him. He also got a severe concussion, causing his brain to swell, and in order for the swelling to go down, all they can do at the moment is to stabilize him, then wait for the swelling in his brain to go down, before they can go in again and correct his spine, so we have to put him on a ventilator so the swelling will go down faster."

"What about Kate and the baby?" It was Alexis who spoke, "is the baby going to be okay?"

"We have a neonatal surgeon who is working on Kate right now, trying to save the baby. You see, Kate was hit harder than Rick, she had some serious brain swelling and the paramedics had to drill two burr holes into her skull at the scene to relieve some of the swelling before taking her to the hospital. "

He stopped to take a breath.

"And on their way to the hospital, the shock from the collision caused her to go into cardiac arrest twice, but they managed to recusitate her, and the baby became very stressed. So right now, there are three surgeons working on stabilizing her. The neonatal surgeon is monitoring the baby closely and giving steroids to the baby to help develop it's lungs faster, in case the baby needs to be delivered earlier. The cardiac surgeon is monitoring her heart so she doesn't go into cardiac arrest while the neurosurgeon is trying to take down the swelling in her brain."

Everyone let go of each others hands. They were all shocked.

This day, which was going to be the happiest day of their lives, Rick Castle and Kate Beckett were going to marry each other. Everyone had been rooting for them since the beginning when they met, and they had finally witnessed the beautiful ceremony between two soulmates who made them all believe that true love existed.

Neither one of them could ever have thought that this day would turn out like this. Sure, it was a day to remember, but not like this.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to see them both now, and I'll come back with updates as soon as I know more."

Dr. Williams stood up.

"I can see how much you love them, so please be optimistic for them, they need you now, more than ever."

He slowly walked towards the door which he had earlier come out from, and when they looked after him as he walked away, they all broke out in tears.

It was like they were inside a bubble. A quiet bubble filled with sadness and worry.

Jim was the one who broke the silence.

"We need to be here for them, you heard the doctor, we need to stay optimistic for them, we need to help them go through this. Together."

They all took each others hand again, and closed their eyes.

All of them were praying for Rick and Kate, that they would be okay.

Hours passed.

The ticking of the clocked seemed like it was the only noise around for miles.

Although the rest of the emergency room was filled with people and screaming babies, it seemed like the clock was the only thing they could hear.

The clock striked 6.

Still no news from the doctor.

They had been waiting around the emergency room for three hours, but it seemed like an eternity.

Neither of them had eaten, how could they? The people they loved the most were in this hospital fighting for their lives.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Dr. Williams walked out towards them.

They all hopped up from their seats, they were desperate to hear some news.

"Both of them are out of surgery, we managed to stabilize both of them" everyone let out a sigh of relief, "but they are still in a critical condition. We put Rick on a ventilator to help his brain to stop swelling, and so far it seems to be working."

"Oh thank god!" Martha exclaimed.

"However, we had to put Kate in a medically induced coma to protect her brain and this will also help us monitor the baby so she won't go into preterm delivery. We want to keep the baby inside the womb until she's at least 26 weeks pregnant, because after that the baby is more likely to survive, so these 7 weeks until then will be very critical. However, we are going to do everything we can to make sure that the baby stays in longer."

They were all speechless, in less than five hours their lives had all changed.

"When can we see them doc?" Esposito asked.

"Well we are rolling them into the ICU right now, so in about 30 minutes you can see them. I'll get a nurse to come and take you to them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, sorry for not updating but this past week has been so hectic! I've been on the search for a new high school which has taken up a lot of my time, but I hope that uploading a new chapter tomorrow can make up for that ;) **

**Love all of my loyal reader, and I will try to reply to your reviews but it hasn't been working so I haven't been able to yet.**

**Please R&R, I would appreciate it so much, it keeps me motivated! **

**xoxo Beca**

* * *

The nurse, who Dr. Williams had sent for, came to lead the group to Kate and Rick's room.

"Now, since this is a very special case, and seeing that Mr and Mrs Castle are probably not be going to be enjoying their honeymoon anytime soon, the doctors have agreed to place them in a joining room. "

She smiled at them, seeing it meant a lot to them.

"However, if an emergency occurs and one of them becomes critical and unstable, we will need to put them in separate rooms, for safety reasons."

She looked at them, hoping they would understand.

"Of course, we appreciate it very much, thank you" said Jim.

She guided them towards room 0347.

"They are in this room, 0347, and if you forget what floor it's on, the 03 stands for floor number three. And since they're in a joining room, we can only let in three or four people in the room at once, sorry, but it's for security reasons."

Alexis managed to say a few words in between her silent cries.

"Thank you so much."

The nurse smiled at her.

"Just ring the bell inside the room if you need any help."

She left them and walked back to the nurse's station.

Javier, Jenny, Lanie and Ryan looked at Jim, Martha and Alexis.

"You guys go in first. We'll wait in the cafeteria." Ryan smiled innocently at them.

"Oh it's fine," said Jim, "you can wait here."

"Thanks Jim, but no, we'll give you guys some privacy. Call us when we can come up here" said Esposito.

Martha, Jim and Alexis stood outside the room.

All three of them took a deep breath before entering.

The room was lit by New York's nightlife. Lights in different colors shone through the big window, and on opposite sides of the window were two hospital beds. Kate was on the left side and Rick was on the right side.

Both were very pale, and it seemed like they had lost weight, because they were much thinner, although it was probably the lighting that fooled them.

Rick was connected to two tubes that were running down his mouth, and at the end of the tubes was a small pump that was going up and down in the same pace as his chest was raising and dropping.

He had a few wires that ran inside his hospital gown down to his chest, measuring his heart rate; it was going steady between 63 and 65.

Kate however, was connected to a lot more tubes and wires. She was connected to a ventilator, just like the one Rick was connected to. There were also many wires connected to her belly, which was visible because the hospital gown was opened up by three buttons, just so the wires wouldn't grind her stomach. The baby's heart rate was beating normally, at round 130 beats per minute, and you could hear the baby's rhythm as it filled up the quiet hospital room with its swishing-sound.

There was a small tube that was attached to the back of her head.

"What's that for?"

Jim looked at Kate with his hands over his mouth. He looked scared.

Alexis went to hold him and calm him down.

"I think it's to drain the fluid from her brain. At least that's what I learned at college."

It seemed to calm down Jim a little bit, but Alexis saw how hurt and scared he was.

She waved at Martha to come over to where they were standing.

"Talk to him, Grams."

Alexis went to sit next to her father by his bed-side.

"Oh Jim, I know it's hard. I'm scared as hell and I just want things to go back to what it was and we could all just be at the wedding dinner right now, but I know they are going to be okay because they are going to fight like they've never fought before. They are two strong individuals and I know they don't want their lives to end like this. Okay? We need to be strong, and be here for them."

"You're right… I'm sorry I just want to talk to Kate and tell her everything is going to be okay."

Alexis' face lit up, just like when she remembered something important.

"When I took a psychoanalysis class, I learned that comatose patients could hear everything you say subconsciously, even if it doesn't seem like it. That's why you should always talk soothingly to them."

Martha looked at Alexis with pride and then back at Jim.

"See? Talk to her. Say everything is going to be fine and that you will be here."

As Jim was walking towards Kate's bed, Martha made her way to Rick's, and sat down on the sofa next to the bed. It folded out to a bed so Martha laid down.

Alexis held her father's hand and whispered that she's there for him when he wakes up.

"Hey kiddo, you should get some sleep. It's been a long day, and I know that your father would tell you to go to sleep."

Alexis knew her grandmother was right so she took a blanket from the cupboard next to her and laid down opposite to Martha.

She looked at Jim who was sitting on a chair next to Kate's bed, holding her hand and quietly talking to Kate.

_It must be so horrible to see the only one you have in your life lying on a hospital bed, unconscious, and having no one to rest your shoulder on. I'm so lucky to have Grams. _

She uttered a few last words before she fell asleep.

"I'll be waiting here for you dad, just please wake up."

Javier, Lanie, Kevin and Jenny were sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for the call to say that they could come upstairs. But after an hour, they decided to go up to the third floor to see what had happened.

They walked out of the elevator, strolled to the end of the hall and stopped at 0347.

All of them stood outside the room, and were watching their friends and their family in the room, all of them asleep. Kate and Rick, a bit more asleep than they would want, but they still had a little bit of hope left that they would make it out of this mess.

They didn't want to disturb them so they decided to come back first thing in the morning.

* * *

**Oh, yes, I had to add the number 47 in there somewhere haha:)**

**I'll probably upload a new chapter tomorrow as I said, so keep your eyes out for that:)**

**Thanks for reading- xo Beca **


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the next chapter I promised you guys. Hope you like it, I wrote it on my way home from school on Friday lol, yes it takes a long time for me to get home.**

**Anyway, please review, because I only have a few ideas of how to continue this story, so please come with ideas, and just tell me if you still like it so far**

**xo Beca**

* * *

Alexis, Jim and Martha stayed with Rick and Kate everyday. Although Alexis had college, she had talked to her professors about studying from the hospital for a few weeks until her father would regain his strength, and she was allowed to as long as it wasn't longer than three weeks, which was fine with her.

The others usually came in the evening. Martha and Jim had told them to go back to work. They didn't want to at first but they insisted that if Rick and Kate couldn't solve any murders Ryan and Esposito had to do it for all of them until they recovered.

And they were going to recover. They had to. Everyone was holding on to a little shred of hope that their friends and family were going to be okay, and get to come home soon.

Six days after the accident, Rick was stable enough to be taken into surgery one more time to correct his spine.

The digital clock at the end of the hallway had just struck 7 a.m. as the nurses rolled him into surgery. Alexis held her fathers hand until the nurses told her that she couldn't go any further.

"But do you really have to cut into him again?"

Tears were forming in her eyes and she looked pleadingly at the nurses.

"If we wait another day, he might become paralyzed from the waist down, and we don't want that to happen now, do we?"

"No, but…"

She wiped away the tears from her face.

"Please just be careful and get him out of there alive."

"We wouldn't want it any other way."

The nurse smiled at Alexis.

After six hours Rick was rolled back into room 0347.

Alexis, Martha and Jim immediately stood up, welcoming him, even though he wasn't awake.

"Why doesn't he have those scary tubes down his throat anymore?"

Martha looked at the nurse.

"Since the swelling in his brain has gone down now, and he can breathe properly on his own now that we've fixed his spine, he doesn't need it."

"Oh thank god!" Martha exclaimed. "Does that mean he is going to be okay?"

"Yes it does, he should wake up in a couple of hours."

To Martha and Alexis it felt like a 100 pound weight had been lifted off their shoulders, but as they turned around to Rick's bed, they saw Jim in tears by Kate's bed.

"What's wrong, Jim?"

Alexis was worried.

"He is going to be okay… He is going to be okay, but Kate isn't. She's not going to wake up in a couple of hours. She's still hooked to this damn machine."

He was overwhelmed with emotions.

"Look, she is going to be okay, Kate is going to be okay, but it might take some more time. Remember, she has to recover for two people."

"I know, and I'm happy for Rick, and you guys, but I would give anything for Kate to wake up, hold my hand, and tell me she's fine."

"We know, and she will wake up. It just might take a little more time, so we have to be patient."

Jim knew she was right, so he sat down on the sofa next to him and decided to take a nap to relax his stressed body.

Both Jim and Martha had fallen asleep but Alexis had been staring at the clock in the room ever since her dad had gotten out of surgery. She had been counting the seconds, minutes and hours, just waiting for her father to open his eyes.

It had been four hours since she saw his father being rolled into the room again, and she hadn't let go of his hand ever since.

_Shouldn't he be awake by now? Please wake up, please wake up. Come on._

As she was deep in thought, she felt pressure on her hand. It caught her off guard so when she looked back at her father she raced up from her chair.

"Oh my god dad! You're awake!"

She was so happy that she yelled causing Rick to frown.

"Sssccchhh Alexis, please… Could you close the blinds? I have a massive headache."

He talked in a deep, scraggly voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Sure."

As she closed the blinds she asked if she should go get the nurse.

"Mhm, yeah that would be great."

He had never felt his amount of pain before. His head was throbbing and it felt like someone was slowly stabbing him in his lower back.

_What happened? Where am I? Why am I in the hospital? _

So many questions were going through his head that he became confused.

He looked around the room, puzzled as to why he was there, and as as his eyes were searching around the room, he saw another hospital bed.

_Oh my god, Kate!_

Tears were streaming down his face, he wanted to reach out to grab her hand, but he couldn't move. He was connected to so many wires that he would just get all tangled up.

He felt something itching on his back. He slowly tried to sit up, but quickly falling back on the bed screaming.

Jim woke up from Rick's heart-wrenching roar, but Martha was still asleep, she didn't even flinch.

"You're awake!"

Jim ran over to his son-in law's bed.

"It hurts…. My back hurts so much."

"I know, you just had back surgery."

Jim tried to talk in a calming voice but he felt so sorry for him.

"What? For wh…"

He was interrupted by Alexis running in the room with a nurse close behind her.

"Oh good Mr Castle, you're awake."

She walked closer to him and looked at the monitors that were connected to him.

"Everything looks fine, are you experiencing any pain?"

He looked at her as if it was obvious.

"Yes, my head and my back are killing me."

"Okay, well I can help you with that. I just need you to sit up for me please. I need to check your incisions."

"Please, before you do anything. Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Dad, I will soon, can you just please do what she asks you to do first?"

Alexis looked at her father with her puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, sorry honey."

He tried to sit up one more time, this time screaming even louder, and Martha woke up.

"Oh god, too lou… You're awake, kiddo!"

She looked happy, with a smile bigger than the sun. Then she looked at the nurse who was trying to help Rick sit up.

"Should I help you?"

"Yes please, could you hold up his gown while I check the incisions?"

Martha took a firm grip of the gown covering her son, and she saw the incisions on his back.

The lower half of his back was covered in a sterile dressing which was stained a pinkish-red color.

"Okay, I'm going to change the dressing and give you some morphine to make you comfortable. And just ring the bell if you need anything."

She was done after five minutes and hurried out of the room, seeing they needed to talk privately.

"Okay listen dad, I want you to not go into shock now and die okay?"

"Seriously, somebody tell me what's going on! Why am I in the hospital and why is Kate connected to a breathing machine?"

Alexis looked at her grandmother and Jim, who nodded back at her.

She started to tell her father what had happened to him and Kate.

When she was done, the room went completely quiet.

To Rick, it felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest.

Tears started to stream down his face and he didn't even bother to wipe them away. He just laid down on his bed, and asked them all to leave.

"Sorry, but I need some time for myself. I need to talk to Kate. Are you sure she can hear me Alexis?"

She nodded and then they all exited the room.

He started to talk to Kate, quietly and soothingly, just as Alexis informed him to do.

"Kate…"

He cleared his throat. He had a lump in his throat that he couldn't get rid of.

"Kate, you're going to wake up. I'm going to sit next to you, and beg you to wake up, and until you do, I am never letting go of your hand. I'm going to stay here with you and the baby. I'm going to wait for you okay? I'm right here Kate, you hear me? I'm right here. I love you so much."

He started to sob again, he had never cried this much, not even the time she was shot.

"I love you, just please wake up."

He started to calm down, the morphine had kicked in and his pain went away and he quickly fell asleep.

Martha called Esposito, Ryan and Lanie and told them that Rick had woken up, and that they should go to the hospital the first thing in the morning.

"And could you be a darling and bring some food? I wouldn't really call the sludge they serve here at the hospital food."

Laughter was heard from the other end of the phone, and Martha hung up the phone.

She, Alexis and Jim walked back to the room, and went to bed.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter was more centered around Alexis, Jim and Martha, but the next chapter will definitely be more about Castle **

**Please R&R, it's like food to me haha**

**-Beca**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading this story, I'm not sure how to continue but I have a few ideas circling around in my head :) **

**Thanks for your awesome reviews and support, it really means a lot to me :)**

**Enjoy-**

**xo Beca**

* * *

Javier and Kevin were walking towards the elevators at the 12th. They were going to meet Lanie at the hospital because she was getting the food that Martha had asked for.

As the elevators were closing, they saw Captain Gates running towards the elevator. She was carrying a big bouquet of orange and red flowers.

"Ryan, Esposito, hold the elevator!"

Ryan put his hand in front of the closing doors and they opened again.

"Could you give this to Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett? It's on behalf of the entire precinct."

"But almost everyone from the 12th have sent flowers and gift baskets… Separately. "

Esposito looked at the Captain with a smug grin on his face. He knew the flowers were only from her but that she would never admit it.

"Just take the flowers!"

She looked angrily at Esposito and handed him the bouquet before quickly turning her heel and walking back to her office.

As the doors were closing Esposito looked at Ryan and chuckled.

"I think the iron in her body is starting to melt."

They saw Lanie waiting for them in the hospital parking lot. They parked the car next to hers.

"Took you guys long enough. Who are the flowers from?"

Ryan stepped out of the passenger seat and looked at Lanie with a smile on his face.

"Gates. We think she's starting to like Castle."

Lanie looked at both of them.

"Maybe, I mean she sat in the back of the room at the wedding, but I think I saw a little tear in her eye when they exchanged rings."

She winked at the boys before continuing.

"Anyway, let's go. I have a feeling Martha is pretty hungry."

She showed the boys the content of the bag she was carrying. There was food enough to feed an entire army.

They laughed as the walked into the hospital.

Martha greeted them at the elevator, she had seen them standing in the parking lot.

She looked at the bag of food Lanie was carrying.

"Thank you so much darling! I am starving."

She took the bag from Lanie and escorted them to the room where they saw Castle who had just woken up.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes when he saw his friends standing by the glass door.

"Hey, come here guys."

Alexis and Jim stood up, greeted them, and then quickly left for the cafeteria to join Martha.

"How are you, bro?"

"Oh you know… Could've been better."

He glanced over to see Kate in the bed next opposite to his.

Ryan looked worriedly at Castle.

"We know, Castle. But she is going to get better, we know it, we just have to be really patient and wait for her. You know she takes her time."

Castle let out a little laugh, but quickly stopped as his back started to hurt.

"Oh sorry man, I forgot."

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt as much as yesterday, and I'm telling ya, I'm loving this morphine. I feel like I'm on cloud nine."

Esposito grinned and remembered that he was holding the Captain's flowers.

"Oh right, here dude, it's from the Captain."

Esposito put the flowers on the table that was between Kate and Rick's beds.

"Thank her from me, and tell her that I'm going to be back soon."

"I'm sure she'll be delighted."

Esposito grinned.

"Hey guys, you can pull out the drapes if you want to talk to her in private."

Esposito looked surprised.

"She can hear us?"

"Yeah, it's some subconscious thing. Alexis told me that a comatose person can hear everything, but that you should talk calmingly so they don't become stressed. But you can close the drapes, it's fine. I need the sleep anyway."

"Okay bro, feel better."

He looked at Ryan who was pulling out the drapes to separate the room and before he fell asleep he thought to himself;

_Man, I'm lucky to have these guys as my friends. They love Kate so much, and me too I guess, it's like we're one big family. So that's why you need to wake up soon Kate. So you can be reunited with your family._

His eyes became heavy and he fell asleep.

Rick slowly opened his eyes to get used to the light that was seeping through the hospital window.

He looked to his left where Esposito, Ryan and Lanie had stood earlier. They were gone, and the drapes were pulled away.

He observed Kate. She looked so peaceful.

If she were awake she would've asked him why he was staring at her, like he always was.

She would tell him that she thought it was creepy but he would ignore her and keep staring at her beautiful face.

His eyes wandered down from her face to her stomach, which was still visible from her open gown.

She was 20 weeks pregnant now, and she had definitely started showing. It wasn't a really big bump, but it was obvious she was pregnant now.

_Kate, wake up soon. I miss talking to you, holding your hand, kissing you. I miss you. _

He was disrupted from his thoughts when a man stood by the door, knocking.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, no. Please come in."

"Hello Mr. Castle, I'm Doctor Schwartz and I am here to help you with your rehabilitation."

He shook his hand hand.

"So… How are you feeling?"

Rick started to tell Dr. Schwartz about what had happened to him and where he was hurting.

"Well, we better get straight to it then," he said and smiled at Rick, "I am going to come here every other day, and you will hopefully get better and better after each time, although it might take some time to see some real results in the beginning, but hopefully you will be somewhat back to normal in two to four weeks."

"It sounds good, I can't wait until I can get out of this bed, and this gown!"

He smiled and the doctor said goodbye to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Dr. Schwartz came into the room at exactly nine o'clock the next morning, abruptly waking him up.

"Rise and shine! We need to get started early in the day so your body won't hurt as much in the afternoon, and so we can lower your morphine dose."

Rick, who had barely even had time to open his eyes, was soon sitting up with the help from Dr. Schwartz.

"The first thing we are going to do is try and get you into this wheelchair, so we can go for a walk."

"No, I don't want to leave Kate. I need to stay with her."

"I thought that's what you were going to say, so I asked your friends and family if they could take turns of watching her, and to call you immediately if something's happening."

He saw Jim standing by the door.

"It's okay Rick, she'll be here when you get back."

Rick wasn't sure if he wanted to do this, but he knew that if he wanted to take care of his family he needed to get better.

"Okay fine, let's go."

They were back in the room after an hour.

"That felt really good, to get some fresh air. I'll see you in two days doc."

"See you, take care of yourself, and do the exercises I told you, okay?"

He winked at Castle.

Jim helped him to get out of the wheelchair and into his bed.

"I have to go now, I need to get back to work, but I'll come back in the morning, and don't forget to…"

Rick interrupted him.

"I'll call if anything's happening, don't worry."

He smiled at Jim who took a deep breath.

"I know, thank you."

He smiled back at Rick before he left the room.

_Okay Kate, now it's only you and me, I promise that I'll work really hard to get better so I can sit by your bed and hold your hand, and I'm not letting go. _

He looked at Kate, still looking peaceful, and he smiled. Sure, this wasn't the way he wanted to start his marriage to her, but somehow he was still happy that he was surrounded by her 24/7 and that she wasn't out on the streets catching ruthless killers.

After 11 days of rehab in the hospital, Rick was allowed to start walking on his own. He didn't need his wheelchair anymore, which he was thrilled about.

With him not having to be in his wheelchair anymore he could have better access to Kate's bed. Before, he had to sit about 3'3'' away from her bed so he wouldn't get tangled up in all the wires and tubes that she was connected to, but now he could sit right next to her and hold her hand, and even touch her growing belly.

Rick had been sitting at Kate's bedside every awake moment that he could.

He held one hand on her stomach, and the other was holding her hand in a firm grip.

Suddenly, he felt her stomach moving.

It wasn't anything big, just a little twitch, but he stood up quickly, rang the bell and two nurses came running in the room.

"What's wrong, Mr. Castle?"

One of the nurses looked at him.

"It moved… Her stoma… It moved!"

He looked happy but scared at the same time.

"What moved?"

"It… Her belly!"

"Calm down Mr. Castle, it's the baby. It usually starts moving around week twenty, so everything's normal."

The nurse looked at Rick, who still had a look of shock on his face. He was happy his baby was moving, but he was also worrying about Kate. What if it was painful for her weak body?

"If it makes you feel any better, we could do an ultrasound just to be sure."

His face lit up immediately.

"Yes, thank you, that would be very much appreciated."

The other nurse rolled the ultrasound machine in the room and set it up, and then she left.

"Okay let's see here."

The nurse took a bottle of blue goo and spritzed some on Kate's belly.

She hummed as she rolled the ultrasound transducer over Kate's stomach.

"Well, Mr. Castle, everything looks normal."

He let out a sigh of relief and the nurse smiled at him.

"If you want to, you can find out the sex of the baby."

"No thank you, I want Kate to be awake when she finds out. This is _our_ baby."

"I understand."

She smiled at him and wiped Kate's belly before she put away the machine in the corner of the room and left him with Kate.

_Everything's going to be fine. Our baby is healthy and waiting for you to wake up, and I am too… We all are. I love you so much, Kate._

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter might be a little unrealistic with Rick's recovery time from his surgery, trust me, I know it takes a lot longer (I've had lumbar spine surgery myself), but I just don't want this story to be a 100 chapters, so that's why I'm trying to speed it up a little**

**Hope you enjoyed it, lease R&R as always **

**xo Beca**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay first of all, I'm SO sorry for not updating in so long, but there's been some major things in my life going on, can you forgive me? Lol ;)**

**Anyway, this week I don't have any work or school so I'll have time to write on this story, although I don't think there will be that many chapters left, maybe 3 or 4 at most, I just don't know how to keep going with this story.**

**Also, sorry for this kind of short chapter, but I wrote this at two in the morning so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes..**

* * *

"Kate," Castle jumped up from his chair next to her, "Kate are you okay?"

The machine that was measuring her heart rate started to drop and beep loudly.

_Oh no, no, no. This can't be happening. Kate, please stay with me, come on Kate._

He started to yell and intensely pressing the button for the nurses to come in the room.

As two nurses sprinted into the room they saw Castle standing over Kate, he was doing compressions on her chest.

They ran over to the bed, one took over from Rick, and the other pressed a blue button. There was a loud siren noise and a voice from a speaker repeating, "code blue in room 0347."

"Wha- what's a code blue?" Rick was standing nervously next to the bed. "What's happening? Is the baby okay?"

Many thoughts were racing through his mind as he saw a bunch of nurses and doctors run in the room with different machines.

One of the nurses tried to calm him down and escort him out of the room.

"No! I can't leave Kate, please just let me stay with her, this can't happen. Please!"

Rick tried to run back to Kate but the nurse stopped him.

"Mr. Castle! You need to sit down, you can't be up and running when you're still healing because you could injure your spine and become paralyzed."

"I don't care," a few tears ran down his cheeks, "as long as Kate is fine, I can't care about myself, just let me go to Kate, please. Please don't die, Kate."

He looked back at her; she was lying on the bed with doctors surrounding her.

"We are doing everything we can to save her right now, please just let us do our job so that you can be reunited with your wife, okay? Please sit down."

He sat down on the wheelchair that the nurse had rolled out to the hallway.

"Just… Just save her okay. She can't leave me. Not like this, she has to live."

_What happened? One minute she was fine, I was sitting right next to her, holding her hand. Everything was fine. Then the machine just started to beep. Oh god Kate, you can't leave me, please Kate, fight. _

Rick was interrupted from his thoughts when Jim ran into the hallway outside the room. Castle had called him right after he was escorted out of the room.

"Is Katie okay?" he looked at Rick, very worried, "what happened?"

"I don't know what happened, the doctors are still working on her, they have been for over half an hour now, and I have no idea what happened."

Jim saw Castle's face, his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet from tears. Rick waved at him to sit down on the chair next to him.

"She was fine one minute, the next her heart rate was dropping, and I have no clue what's going on."

Jim's face became very pale.

"Oh god… She's not going to die… Is she?"

"I don't know Jim, I don't know. She's a fighter, but now she has to fight for two, and I really don't know if she's strong enough for that. I mean, you've seen her here at the hospital, in that bed… She's so thin, and the baby… I really don't know what's going to happen."

Jim took Castle's hands in his.

"I know, but we can't afford to think like that. Kate is, and has always been a strong woman, and she's going to fight, she's going to fight like there's no tomorrow."

A small smile spread across Castle's face. He was so lucky to have Jim as his father-in-law, and he was very happy that they had gotten so close as they had, not just from the accident, but from over the years.

"You're right. She's going to fight."

After almost two hours of waiting, the doctor finally came out of the room.

"Is she okay? Is she still alive? Is the baby okay?"

Castle was desperate to know.

"She's okay, for now."

A sigh of relief came from both Jim and Rick.

"However, we need to monitor her even more closely now. She suffered from a cardiac arrest, and it was very stressful for the baby, and if it happens one more time before she reaches 26 weeks, the baby might not survive."

"But she's only 22 weeks pregnant, how big is the risk of this happening again before that?"

Castle looked at the doctor, he was so scared.

"Well, the risk is extremely high, but we have started her on new medication that we think will help even better than the medicine that she was on before, and we are doing everything so that the baby is developing as quickly as it can, in case we need to deliver at 26 weeks."

Jim turned towards Castle, and the doctor left them.

"She's okay, the baby's okay, and it's all going to be okay."

"And she needs to be strong for four weeks now, just so the baby is in the safe zone, so we need to be strong for her as well. We can all do this."

Jim hugged Castle and rolled him back into the room.

Kate looked the same as she had done before, her stomach still peeking out from the hospital gown.

Jim hugged his daughter the best as he could without getting tangled up in all the wires and then he left the room.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yeah, of course, thanks again Jim."

Rick smiled before he saw Jim leave.

_I feel so bad for him, who as to work when his daughter is in the hospital fighting for her life. It must be so horrible._

He put his hand on Kate's stomach and moved his face so his cheek was touching her belly.

"Hey baby, even though you don't know who I am, or what's going on right now, you need to know that I'm your daddy, and you need to be strong for at least four weeks so that I can finally meet you, and so you can meet your mommy. She's fighting for herself, and for you, and you need to fight as well, and I hope that you can stay inside your mommy's tummy for as long as possible because I don't want to be in this hospital anymore. I want to take you and your mom home and I want to show you to everyone, to your big sister Alexis, to your grandmother Martha and grandfather Jim, and to uncle Javier and Kevin, and aunt Lanie and Jenny. Wow, that's a lot of people, and all of them want you and your mom to be healthy, so just keep fighting, okay? Daddy loves you, baby."

He fell asleep with his head on Kate's bedside and his hand still on her stomach.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's not my best but at least it helped me with how I want to finish the story..**

**As always, please review, it makes my day =D**

**I'll try to have a new chapter up as soon as possible! *pinky promise*:)**

**xo- Beca**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so when I first wrote this chapter and the next one, they were one chapter, but I cut them up into two pieces so it would be too long, so the next chapter will be up very, very soon.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next is a bit longer so it kind of compensates for this short one :)**

**xo Beca**

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since Kate had been in cardiac arrest, and she had been stable ever since. Rick had never left her side even though he had been discharged the week before, on the condition that he did his back exercises everyday.

Kate had been moved to a smaller room since Castle didn't have to be in a hospital bed anymore, but they had made sure that there was a small bed in the room so that he could sleep there if he wanted to.

"Hey dad," Alexis came in the room and found Rick sitting on a yoga mat on the floor, "are you okay?"

"Hey pumpkin, yeah I'm just doing my exercises. Are you okay? You look… I don't know. Is something wrong?"

Alexis looked at her father with a grin on her face.

"No, everything's fine, I just got back from class where we spoke more about the unconscious minds of humans, and my professor said that sometimes when you play a meaningful song to comatose patients they can wake up. It had happened to this one guy that we saw a documentary about, and it was amazing. He had been in a coma for a year, and his favorite song came on the radio and he woke up."

"What are you saying, Alexis?"

"Well, maybe you should play a meaningful song to Kate. I mean… She might wake up."

Castle looked at his daughter with pride.

"Help me get up, will you?"

Alexis grabbed his hand and helped him get on the bed.

"I will do anything to get Kate to wake up, and it doesn't seem like a crazy idea, I mean miracles do happen. But what song do you think we should play?"

"I don't know… Are there any really special songs that you both like and that means something special to you?"

"There are a few, but they are more special to me than to Kate, because they remind me of her."

"Well…"

Alexis' face lit up.

"Why not take the song that you played on the wedding?"

"Yeah! I don't know why I didn't think of that. Of course, that's perfect!"

Rick looked at his daughter who smiled back at him.

"Sorry dad, but I really have to get back to class, I just came here to tell you, but I'll be back soon, I miss you."

"Miss you too, pumpkin."

He stood up and planted a kiss on her cheek before she took off and left him alone with Kate in the room.

Rick turned around and sat next to Kate. He took his phone out of his pocket and went to his music library. He had made a playlist named "_Kate-always_", which he had hid from her because he didn't want her to see it, it was his own playlist that he put on whenever he missed her or felt lonely. He found "Your Song" and pressed the play button.

_Okay Kate, I really don't know if this is going to work, but I really hope it does. I have to, because I just want to take you home where you're safe. So just listen really carefully and know that I'm here, waiting for you. I always am, and I always will. _

As the song started playing a few tears escaped from his eyes and landed on his cheeks.

_Please wake up, Kate. Please wake up._

Nothing. Nothing happened. She didn't wake up. She was still lying motionless on the bed, with tubes going down her throat, and wires connected everywhere, and the heart beats from her and the baby were the only things that was being heard. The song had stopped, and she hadn't woken up.

Rick looked at his phone.

_Should I play it again? No, it didn't work the first time, so why would it work now?_

He exited the music app and called Alexis.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

The few tears that had fallen down his cheeks earlier had turned into a flood of tears. He couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Oh my god, dad! What's going on? Are you okay?"

He could hear that she was worried.

"No. Nothing's okay. She didn't wake up; she's never going to. The doctors said that after three weeks of being in a coma, the chances of waking up are becoming smaller and smaller, and she's been in a coma for two and a half weeks now… Two and a half weeks! What if she never wakes up?"

He was so emotional. He just wanted Kate to wake up, to see her beautiful eyes again, and to see that special smile that made anyone fall to their knees.

"Look dad, I know you're upset, but you need to get it together. You need to be strong for your baby, and for Kate. They are going to wake up, you hear me? They are. And I'm not sure that it works magically the first time you play the song, you need to try it a few times. Play it once a day and see if she wakes up. These things take time."

Alexis' voice became stern. She wanted nothing more to cry, but she knew that if she started to cry, her dad would completely lose it.

"You're the one who always told me that miracles happen. Where's that attitude? Even if she doesn't wake up now, keep playing the song. She can hear it; I know it and you know it. She just needs a little time, okay?"

Castle wiped the tears off of his face.

"I knew I raised you right."

A small smile spread across his face.

"I love you Alexis."

"Love you too dad."

Rick hung up and opened the music app again.

_Okay Kate, I know you can hear it. Just try, try to wake up._

He played the song one more time before he looked at the clock. It was already seven pm and he hadn't eaten.

He went down to the cafeteria to get some food and when he came back Lanie was in the room.

She was sitting on the chair next to Kate, and she was holding her hand and talking to her. He didn't want to disturb so he went back down to the cafeteria to eat.

"Hey, girl."

Lanie sat down on the chair that was standing next to the bed.

"You really need to wake up. The boys are going crazy; they don't know what do to without you. You're like a big sister to them, you know? And the entire precinct's been really weird. Everyone really misses you, and just wants you back. There's even a betting pool going on as to whether you're having a girl or a boy. I really hope it's a girl so I can spoil her, but Javi and Kevin are hoping for a boy so they can play catch with him."

She stopped for a moment to take a breath.

"I just need you. I need my friend. I don't have anyone to talk to, and every time I'm in the morgue I imagine seeing you there, on the cold bench, just waiting to be cut open. It's horrible. I miss you. Please come back soon. I love you, girl."

She stood up and looked at her friend for a moment, before quietly exiting the room.

Castle came back up to the room after thirty minutes. Lanie was gone so he lay down on the bed and turned on his computer. He hadn't written anything since the accident, and now with him not being on any case, or even being to the precinct for that matter, he couldn't find any inspiration.

_Maybe I'll pop into the precinct tomorrow. The boys have been so busy so they haven't been able to come here. I could just go for a few hours to get some air and talk to everyone, see how they're doing…_

He decided to get some sleep so he shut down his computer and changed into his pajamas before slipping into bed again.

A nurse who was taking some blood tests on Kate abruptly woke him up.

"Sorry Mr. Caste, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh don't worry, it's fine."

He looked at the clock on the wall. 10 am sharp.

When the nurse had left the room he slowly sat up and started to get dressed. As he put on his shirt he felt the big band aid that was still covering the most part of his lower back.

It had started itching so he'd better change it. He walked to the nurse's station and asked if anyone could help him. The nurse who had drawn Kate's blood earlier told him to go back into the room and wait and she would help him.

As he bent down to sit down he felt his skin tensing. The stitches had been itching for a few days now and he wondered how long they would have to stay in.

"Okay, Mr. Castle. Are you ready to change the band aid? I also need to see how the sutures look, because we might be able to remove them today."

He lifted up his shirt and she took off the band aid.

"Okay, well we are going to remove the sutures because you've healed up nicely, and as long as you're careful so the wound won't open you'll be fine."

She carefully cut open the suture threads and when she was done she placed another bandage on the wound.

"There you go, all done."

She smiled at him and then packed up all the instruments.

"Thank you."

He smiled back and then went over to Kate.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?"

He looked at the nurse. His smile had faded.

"I think that you should never give up hoping, because even when times are looking dark, there's always something that will shine through that darkness and light everything up."

He smiled again and she proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Okay Kate, I'm just going to the precinct to check up on everybody and see what's going on. Be safe when I'm gone. I'll just be out a few hours. I love you."

He kissed her and then took off for the precinct.

* * *

**The coma thing is actually real, it happened to my aunt, so I know miracles happen:)**

**As always, please review, it keeps me motivated =D**

**XO- Beca**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D (Keep in mind that I wrote this at 4am so things might be a little weird at some places lol)**

**So this saga is soon coming to and, just a few chapters left :( But I'm brainstorming on a new idea for a story so keep an eye out for that ;)**

**xo Beca**

* * *

As he rode up the elevator to the 12th he couldn't think of how much he missed seeing Beckett in the precinct. This was her sacred place, the place where she felt safe and where she was surrounded by her friends.

The elevator dinged and Castle stepped out.

There weren't many people there, but the few that were greeted him with hugs and handshakes.

He was so overwhelmed that he didn't know what to do. He'd barely met any of these people before.

He thanked them for their get-well greetings and walked towards Kate's desk.

It was full of flowers in all the different colors of the rainbow, chocolate and stuffed animals. There were also many cards lying around on the table.

_Wow. _

He was at a loss of words.

He looked at some of the cards. They weren't only addressed to Kate, a few of them were for them both, and a few were only for him.

He looked around the precinct to see if Ryan or Esposito were anywhere to be found.

They weren't there, but the Captain was.

He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door to her office.

Gates looked up from her computer and waved at him to enter the room.

"Mr. Castle. What a pleasure to have you here."

He was surprised by her tone. She wasn't sarcastic or anything, she was genuinely happy to see him.

"Well, I thought I had to meet my favorite Captain."

He winked at her. The smile on her face disappeared.

Aaand he blew it.

"What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to come by and see if Ryan and Esposito were here, but I can't seem to find them."

"They're out following up a lead for a case right now, but they'll be back soon. Why don't you go sit down at Detective. Beckett's desk while you wait for them."

Castle managed to see a tiny smile before he left her office.

When he sat down he started to read some of the letters addressed to him. He barely knew any of the people that had sent him the cards, but their words were kind and sweet, as if they'd known each other for a long time.

He managed to get through three letters before Ryan and Esposito walked into the precinct with a young man in handcuffs.

"Hey Espo look, it's Castle."

Ryan pointed at Castle who smiled when he saw them.

They escorted the arrested young man into holding before they set foot towards Kate's desk.

"Sorry bro," Esposito smiled shyly at Castle, "we haven't been able to get to the hospital because we've been so busy now that Beckett's not here."

"It's fine guys, don't worry about it. Have you had any interesting cases?"

His fingers were eager to hold a case file.

"Nah, just some robberies gone wrong."

Ryan looked at the desk full of flowers.

"You should probably get those flowers to Beckett because the Captain is getting pretty mad. I think she has hay fever."

Ryan winked at Castle.

"Yeah, I should… I need to go now, I don't want to be away from her too long in case something happens."

"Of course, bro."

Esposito and Ryan smiled at Castle and helped him hail a cab and get all the flowers and gifts into the small car.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later."

Rick smiled at his two friends before getting into the car full of flowers.

When he arrived at the hospital he got some help from a few nurses to get the flowers up to the room.

The small room quickly filled up with the fresh scent of flowers. They were Kate's favorite.

_She'll love this. She's so lucky to work with people this great, and I'm so grateful to have met them._

The rest of the day he spent doing some of his exercises, writing a chapter of his new book and researching baby names. He didn't want to name the baby without Kate, but he still wanted some ideas to pitch to her when she woke up.

_Because she's going to wake up, she has to._

He'd found a few names that he liked. Since he didn't know whether they were having a boy or a girl he researched both, and found some great ones.

Most names that he found were Hawaiian, but he liked that because that's where they were supposed to go for their honeymoon.

Leia, Kalea, Anela. Those were great for girls since they had great meanings, but he had found one boy name that he really liked. Bane. It was Hawaiian and means long-awaited child.

He took a break from his computer, stretched his body and then took a quick nap.

When he woke up he looked through his phone for any missed calls or messages.

Nothing.

He remembered what Alexis had told him the day before, and he looked up "Your Song".

He put it on and took Kate's hand.

He looked at her until the song was over.

_If she knew I was staring at her for this long she would cut my throat._

He smiled as he thought of all their memories that they had shared since they got together.

It made him happy, but also sad. What if they weren't going to have any more memories together?

_No. I can't afford to think like that. She's going to wake up, and we're going to have an amazing baby and we're going to live happily ever after. _

He had too many thoughts going on in his head so he decided to go for a quick walk to get some food and clear his mind.

When he got back he sat on the chair next to the bed and read some of the letters to Kate from her co-workers at the precinct.

As he read he put his hand on her stomach.

"You know what baby? This is your family. Not just me, mommy, Alexis, Martha, Jim, Lanie, Ryan, Esposito and Jenny. You have so many people who already love you and they don't even know you yet. So keep fighting in there, because there are people out here who really want to meet you."

He felt a small kick and a huge grin spread across his face.

_You're already kicking pretty hard there, little one. Just be careful to your mommy, okay?_

Rick kept reading the letters to her, but after almost two hours he became really tired. He put all the notes and cards on the table and started to change into his pajamas.

"Goodnight, Kate."

He kissed her before laying down on the bed next to hers.

At two o'clock in the morning he was abruptly woken up by the sound of someone choking.

He quickly stood up and saw Kate. Her eyes were still closed but her whole body was shaking like she was having a seizure, and she was coughing so hard that foam was created around her mouth.

"Oh my god, Kate!"

Rick panicked.

"Help!"

He screamed so loud that he could have woken up the entire hospital, and he pressed the button for the nurses hysterically, as he tried to help Kate.

Multiple nurses rushed into the room and Rick was pushed to the side.

One of the nurses tried to calm him down.

"We need to take out the tube out of her throat now because she's breathing on her own now, Mr. Castle, but it's not very comfortable for the patient. Are you sure you want to stay in here?"

"Yes!" there was no doubt in his mind, "I'm not leaving her."

The nurse who had talked to him nodded to the other nurses who slowly began to pull out the tube out of her throat.

_Oh my god, Kate… Please be okay. Please be fine. _

"There. It's out, she's fine Mr. Castle. This is a good sign."

"How is her choking a good sign?"

He was upset and scared.

"This means that she's breathing on her own, she's improving."

"Are you sure?"

The nurse nodded at him and he burst out in tears. He wasn't sure if they were tears of joy, or of sadness.

Of course he wanted her to wake up, but this meant she had to fight a little harder.

"Thank you so much."

The nurses smiled back at him and gathered all their equipment before leaving the room.

Rick went up next to Kate, pulled up the chair behind him and sat down. He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand. With his other hand he stroked her cheek.

"See, Kate? I knew you would get better. This is good, you're soon going to wake up, and it will all be good. We'll be a family."

He calmly talked to her for the rest of the night until he fell asleep several hours later, his head next to their hands.

"Water."

A ragged, quiet voice woke him up.

"Kate?"

Castle looked up at his wife.

She was still lying still. He studies her face for a moment before he saw her lips move.

"Water."

There it was again. It was her. She had woken up.

Rick burst out in tears.

"Kate! You're awake!"

He hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"Wate-" she coughed.

"Oh right, sorry."

He ran to the sink to get a glass of water, and put it next to her mouth.

She slowly took a sip while looking him in the eyes.

It had been so long time since he saw those, gorgeous, mesmerizing eyes that paused the entire universe for a second.

He kissed her again before calling on a nurse.

One of the nurses from earlier came into the room and smiled when she saw Kate.

"Good morning, Mrs. Castle. Nice to see you awake."

A small smile spread across Kate's face and she looked back at her husband.

"Mrs. Castle. I like it."

Her voice was very quiet and gravelly.

The nurse checked on Kate's vitals and asked her a few questions before leaving the couple alone.

"You woke up."

A tear burned through Rick's eyes.

"I love you, Rick."

"Always, my beautiful wife."

He embraced her in a long kiss.

* * *

**Sooooo... Did you like it? =D**

**As always, please review, it makes my day when I read your guys' reviews :)**

**I'll be posting a new chapter as soon as I can:)**

**xo Beca**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Life has been a real b*tch lately and I have been so busy with school and work lately that I just didn't realize that I haven't been posting lately, but this weekend I am going to write a bunch of chapters so I can post them as I go. This chapter is kind of short but I just wanted to get something up for you guys.**

**xoxo Beca**

* * *

"What happened? Why am I here?"

Kate's mind was racing with thoughts, she couldn't remember anything. She was scared, she was in a room which she had no recolllection of being put in, surrounded by Rick, who had a worried expression on his face, which only made her more scared. What had happened?

"Ssschh, Kate. It's okay, I'm here."

He took a deep breath before started to explain what had happened.

"Two and half weeks?"

"Yes, and I have been here, with you, every day. Just wanting you to wake up, and our little baby."

He released his hands from hers and moved them down to her stomach.

"Oh my god…" tears started to form in her eyes, "is the baby okay? I can't believe I forgot about our baby, this is already starting out great."

Rick noticed her sarcasm and grinned at her.

"Katherine Beckett, you are going to be the most amazing mother, and this is going to be the luckiest child in the world to have you as a mother, so don't come here and say anything else, okay?"

He leaned into her to kiss her forehead, but she stopped him.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know acutally. I wanted you to be here when we found out."

He smiled at his wife who smiled back at him.

"Thank you, Rick. I love you, so, so much."

"I love you too, my beautiful wife."

Rick saw tears falling down her cheeks and wiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… I can't remember our wedding!"

Her head fell back on the hospital bed with a loud thump as she started to cry.

"Kate, honey… It's okay, the doctors said that your memory is going to be a little clogged for a few days because it takes time for your brain to get in sync with your body, you will remember soon, I promise."

He kissed her on the cheek and she embraced him in a hug.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and from Rick's arms Kate saw her father standing by the door.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Katie," he was so happy to see his daughter awake and a tear escaped his eye, "can I come in?"

"Of course." Castle kissed Kate on the forehead before walking towards the door, "I'll go call the boys and Lanie to tell them you're up, I'll be back later."

Jim shook Rick's hand before walking to Kate.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?"

"I have a headache, and I have been thirsty ever since I woke up, could I get a glass of water dad?"

Jim took the glass that was on the table beside her and gave it to her.

"I have been so worried about you Katie, I had to keep my hopes up but it was so hard, I just had a feeling that you would never wake up," tears started to form in Jim's eyes and Kate took his hand, "I just didn't want to be left alone."

At those last words, tears were burning through Kate's eyes, she couldn't imagine what it was like for him to wait for her to wake up.

"Dad, please… I was never going to leave you, you know that right? I am _never_ going to leave you, I'm right here, and nothing's going to happen, okay?"

Jim hugged his daughter tightly causing Kate to grunt.

"Oh sorry honey, I wasn't thinking, all these tubes are so complicated, I don't know where they're coming from."

Kate grinned at her father and took his hand in hers and led it down to her stomach.

"This is your grandchild dad, I know you've probably already felt him, or her for that matter, but it's kicking."

Jim concentrated for a moment, trying to feel the baby kick.

"Oh my god!" Kate was startled, "it's kicking… My grandchild is kicking."

Kate looked at her father and smiled as she saw his enthusiasm.

"Oh Katie, this baby is going to be the luckiest child in the world. You as its mother, Rick as its father, and the rest of this crazy family at home and at the precinct."

He grinned at Kate and told her that he needed to get back to work but that he'd be back as soon as he could. He kissed her goodbye before exiting the room, leaving Kate to her own thoughts.

_How did this all happen? We were getting married with a baby on the way, not ending up in the hospital instead of being on our honeymoon. And Rick was in surgery and fighting for both of us when he was in pain… Is it possible to be in love with someone so much it hurts? I wish I was here for him when he was in pain, but now I'm here and I'm not leaving. You and me baby, we're going to be okay and be out of here in no time, and we're going to go home with daddy and we're going to be a happy family. We just need to feel better and then we can go home. _

Two hours after her dad had left Lanie, Ryan and Esposito had walked in the room, hands full of flowers and presents.

"Girl, you're awake! Oh we missed you so much!" Lanie embraced Kate in a hug but let go quickly as she noticed that Kate was in pain. "Sorry, I keep forgetting all these damn tubes and wires."

Kate chuckled at her friend and turned to Ryan and Esposito.

"Thank you guys, all of you, for being here for me, and Rick. It means so much to me, you have no idea."

Esposito went up to her and handed her the flowers and one of the presents.

"Here Beckett, the flowers are just from us three, and Jenny of course, but this gift is from the guys back at the precinct. Kevin has the one that's from only from us."

_Kate accepted the gift, and just as she was going to open it Rick walked in the room and_ greeted the others.

"Sorry, I just had to go to the bathroom real quick, what'd I miss?"

Kate waved at him to sit next to her.

"We got gifts from the precinct and from the three musketeers right here." She smiled at them and they all sat down on the couch next to her bed.

Rick opened up the one from Lanie, Ryan and Esposito, and Kate opened the one from the precinct.

It was two onesies.

The first one was white and there was a picture of a baby behind bars, and the text said "I've been inside for nine months", and the second one said "My mommy can arrest your mommy". They both grinned at the thought of Kate arresting anyone who ever touched their baby.

"Okay, my turn!" Rick was as excited as a child on Christmas Eve opening his presents, he held up another onesie, he read the text to himself before looking over to Lanie, Ryan and Esposito, "really guys, seriously?"

He looked at them with a smug grin before Kate's curiosity got to her and she took the onesie from Rick's grip. She read it before getting the same facial expression that Rick had had a few moments earlier.

"Really? _I'm proof that my daddy does not shoot blanks,_ seriously?"

Kevin, Lanie and Javier all burst out in laughter.

"Sorry Beckett but we had too, it was too good not to buy."

The five of them all laughed and slid into a conversation about everything that had been going on lately.

* * *

**So that's it, not my best but I just wanted to get something up as soon as possible. I am not going to promise anything I can't keep so therefor, I don't know when I'll be posting the next chapter, but i hope you enjoyed the story so far :)**

**Also, please review, I think that a little inspiration will unclog my writer's block ;)**

**-xo Beca**


End file.
